


Fireside

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [41]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Control, Desire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fireside Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Innuendo, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love, Lust, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowed In, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard find a moment to themselves, Shepard taking advantage of the private time to take her new lingerie for a spin, that's short lived because Kaidan wants her out of it as soon as possible. They even end up fulfilling a couple fantasies for each of them...





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/gifts).



There were worse things than being snowed in, especially since she and Kaidan were alone—trapped in a small cabin with the man of her dreams and the love of her life. A cheerful fire crackled in the hearth; Alyss couldn’t have planned this better if she tried. Kaidan’s back was to her as she snuck quietly down the stairs, staring absently out the window, a mug of something in his hands that billowed steam. She’d convinced him she was cold and needed to add another layer or two, and that she would be back in a few minutes. But, instead of putting more clothes on, she’d taken them off, ecstatic that she got to use the lingerie she’d hidden away in the bottom of her suitcase, hoping for just such a moment. Alyss lay down quietly on the soft rug in front of the crackling fire, propped herself up on one elbow, and draped one hand over her hips, fingers toying with the ribbon at her hip. She cleared her throat softly, causing Kaidan to turn around and nearly drop the mug at the sight of her—the sight of what she was wearing...which was practically nothing. The fabric was a deep red satin, underwear held at her hips by a ribbon bow on each side, the top was a two inch wide strip of satin ribbon that wrapped around her back to only barely cover her nipples, coming together in a bow between her breasts.

All it would take was three tugs, and she would be naked—bared to his gaze.

Kaidan stared at her, mouth agape, before setting the mug on the windowsill and crossing the room in two strides to fall to his knees are the carpet beside her. There was a prominent bulge at his crotch, but his eyes travelled up and down her body, roaming her curves and taking it all in. She was a present he wanted to unwrap. The glow from the fire behind her danced on her golden skin, her body practically glowing in the red-orange light—the sight was enchanting, making him roll her over onto her back and lean forward to press a kiss to her collarbone. A shiver skittered across her skin. Taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers together, Alyss drew his hand down her chest, stopping at the bow in the valley of her breasts, Kaidan running the end of the satin ribbon through his fingers before tugging and watching the bow come undone, her breasts spilling out. His lips found hers, mouth hungry and demanding against her own, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine as he cupped her breasts, eliciting a broken moan from her lips. Smoothing his palms over her erect nipples and drawing small circles around them with his thumbs, before rolling the sensitive buds between forefinger and thumb. Alyss gasped for air, a flush spreading from her cheeks to the rosy tips of her breasts, wetness surging between her legs as he tugged at her nipples gently, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breast into his hand.

“I should have known you were lying about being cold.” Kaidan growled, his raspy voice tickling her ear as his hands left her breasts, tugging the ribbon he’d undone from underneath her, and flipping her over onto her stomach; the soft fabric of the rug tickled her bare breasts.

“Biotics _do_ run hot.” She giggled as Kaidan took both of her wrists in one hand, looping the ends of the satin ribbon around them and tying them together behind her back, before turning her back over.

Alyss wiggled her hips, adjusting her position as he bent to nuzzle the soft underside of her breast, his stubble leaving little red marks on her skin. She panted heavily, breasts heaving with the effort, Kaidan taking a pebbled nipple between his teeth. He caressed the planes of her body with his lips, kissing a burning trail down her stomach while his fingers glided teasingly from her ankle, up her calf and stopping to curl his hands around her knees. Her skin was hot to the touch, partly because of the fire, partly because of her state of arousal, and partly because of her biotics lurking just under the surface. Kaidan spread her legs as he nibbled at her hip bone, heading lower and finding her already wet before he pressed a kiss to her clit through the red satin fabric, inhaling deeply, his hands heading towards the ribbons at her hips. The bows came undone with very little prodding, the fabric falling away and leaving her bare, pussy glinting in the golden glow of the firelight. From between her legs, Kaidan gazed at her, his breath warm and moist and teasing against her dripping folds, but he didn’t touch her. Not yet.

Brown eyes met lavender, hers slightly unfocused and darkened with lust as she watched him from under her long, black lashes, blue licking his irises hips arching off the plush carpet towards his mouth. Her fingers twisted in the carpet fibers. His soft, velvety tongue licked up her slit, sampling her and flicking teasingly at her clit drawing a whimper from her. Even with her completely at his mercy, he took his time, drawing out her pleasure, and she loved it—loved seeing him take charge, and before him and that lovely sexcapade where she’d been tied to the bedpost she never would’ve thought that being tied up in the bedroom could be so thrilling. She trusted him implicitly. Kaidan nibbled at her slick folds before he fell on her, devouring her, tongue, lips, and breath stirring her up inside. She moaned, head falling back against the floor, body writhing in pleasure under his attentions—she was irrevocably lost in his touch. Plunging as deep inside as he could, stubble rubbing her pussy raw as he stroked her with his tongue, his biotics pulsing in time with the throbbing between her legs.

“Kaidan…” His name was a plea, a chant on her rosy red lips—he never tired of hearing her say his name like that.

“Let me hear you, Alyss.” He rasped.

Kaidan drew a finger through her dripping folds, Alyss writhing in pleasure and panting quietly, irrevocably lost. Her lover looked rather pleased with himself, dipping two fingers inside her as his thumb sought her clit, teasing her mercilessly. He circled the swollen bud roughly, rubbing it fast and hard, Alyss’ breathing growing ragged as his long fingers caressed her with languid strokes, savoring the feel of her walls clamping down around his fingers, as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her warm, wet center. Spreading his fingers and opening her more, Alyss held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations. She rolled her pelvis against his palm, shaking with pent-up need and desire. She was close to the edge. Lifting her hips, Kaidan placed a gentle kiss on her clit, eliciting a broken, pleading gasp from her. He removed his glistening fingers, slick with arousal bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean before he closed his mouth over her dripping sex and sucked hard, tongue flicking at her clit, feeling Alyss’ thigh muscles clench on either side of his head, her toes curling, hips arching invitingly as her eyes fell closed. When he sucked the little nub between his lips and tugged it gently, she came apart at the seams, his name on her lips. Her eyes opened slowly, nostrils flaring, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath—it should be illegal for someone to be that good with their mouth. Kaidan sat up from between her thighs, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, the smug grin making her roll her eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing...you’re just amazing and I was thinking how lucky I am.” Kaidan scraped his blunt nails gently down her sides, the little moan that escaped her throat excited and empowered him—he’d caused that.

Using her fingertips to push off the floor, Alyss rolled her body upwards to press her lips against his the taste of herself on his lips arousing in itself. His surprise at her speed lasted for only a moment, cupping the back of her neck and slanting his mouth against hers, tongue tracing the seam of her lips before she opened to him, his tongue teasing hers in a hungry circle. Her body molded to his as Kaidan curled his hand over her hip and tugging her closer. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth before he pulled away from the kiss breathing hard as his mouth found her neck, fingers of one hand moving the chain of her waterlily necklace to nibble at her pulse point. Her pulse spiked. It was her turn to smirk when he broke the kiss, his eyes flashing blue as she slowly and sensually lied back down on the rug, back arching, Kaidan chuckling quietly as he watched her. He reached between them to the hem of his shirt, easing it up and off his body, firelight dancing across his rippling muscles, tossing the offending garment haphazardly off to the side, his pants following suit moments later before he nestled himself between her thighs. Every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased sexual tension as Kaidan bent to press a line of kisses from jaw to shoulder.

“Tell me what you want.” Kaidan whispered huskily, each word punctuated by a teasing kiss north of her collarbone.

“Take me.” She murmured in the hollow of his ear, rocking her hips up to his, wanting him to finish what he’d started.

“So eager.” He teased as she twitched, her body jumping and heating up at his lightest touch, his hand tracing little patterns on her skin.

He chuckled as she pressed herself against him; he was all heat, biotics and muscle and she couldn't get enough—she’d been so patient with him, indulging him. Soft, gentle hands widened her thighs, opening her to him, feeling her soften beneath him, a shiver skittering across her body as he draped her legs over his hips, fingers stroking down her legs, locking her ankles behind him. Their skin was flushed and damp, Kaidan cupping her ass gently, Alyss’ mouth falling open on a moan as he teased her pussy with the head of his erection, rubbing his shaft up and down her slick folds; she was never going to have enough of him. She barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted, fitting himself against her and pausing for what felt like an eternity before he pushed into her slowly, filling her to the hilt. His hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer and making the two of them moan in unison. His fingers dug into her skin, red marks blooming where he touched, making her swear under her breath. Kaidan pulled his hips back and pressed forward into her, swallowing her contented sigh as he thrust into her again. Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered, slamming into her hard as his finger sought her clit, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other circling her clit, as he took her hard and fast.

Alyss muttered unintelligible things against his lips and he rolled his hips back and then sinking back into her, his pace quickening without warning, shaft withdrawing and plunging into her hard and fast. Alyss stretched with him, keeping up with the rhythm he’d set, her body bending like a bow string. He filled her, burrowing himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm. The pleasurable pressure that had been building inside her snapped a second time, and she screamed his name into the night, her core clenching around his shaft as she came. He thrust into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm, his mouth clamping down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, as the loft turned blue bathed in the glow of their biotics, her name dropping from his lips on a low growl. Her body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, while Kaidan rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft, his finger at her clit making her shiver as she came down from the high. Her lavender eyes were sparkling in delight as Kaidan rested his forehead against her collarbone, inhaling the scent of their sex and fire.

“Well that was a fantasy fulfilled for each of us.” Alyss winked, as Kaidan went to untie her hands.

“How so?”

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts against his chest. “You got to tie me up again and I got finally got to have sex in front of a fire like I’ve always wanted.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes as he kissed her, bodies molding together.


End file.
